


dog time

by sleeepybear



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akira cannot say no, he wants to keep the dog, ryuji finds a dog, this is the fluffiest most gentle shit you can't get better then this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepybear/pseuds/sleeepybear
Summary: Ryuji's late coming home, and returns with a surprise..





	dog time

**Author's Note:**

> aaa, 
> 
> so i lost motivation to work on my akeshu fic (im feeling pegoryu right now, sorry guys!!) so i wrote this dog fluff to distract myself from lifes pressures. please enjoy this disgusting fluff
> 
> unbeta'd!
> 
> (takes place a few years after the game with these two living together, akira's in college and ryuji has a job)

He’s late.

Ryuji’s so fucking late.

Normally he’d call, or text, if something came up at work and he would have to stay late, but nope. Nothing. Not even a voicemail, absolutely nothing.

On top of all of that, it's raining. Not just raining, but pouring, sheets of water coming down outside their shared apartment window like it's a hurricane. He can hardly see out the window, there's so much water out there. Which only makes his worry worse. He has college course homework to work on, but all he can do is sit and worry.

The door opens, and he’s off the couch immediately, standing up and fully expecting to see a police officer here to tell him his boyfriend has been found dead. Instead, he’s greeted with the sight of a sheepish looking Ryuji, completely soaked. His normally spiky blonde hair is limp and lifeless now, which would have been funny, if Akira wasn’t so fucking worried.

“Where were you? Ryu, you’re soaked.” He shakes his head, swiftly making his way to his boyfriend. 

“I.. had something come up.” He explains, which is vague as hell, and not helping.

“At work?” Akira furrows his brows, and Ryuji shakes his head, putting down a massive paper bag. It's a miracle the thing isn’t falling apart, since it also looks soaked, but.. He’s pretty sure Ryuji didn’t leave the house with a paper bag… so where did he..?

Oh my god, his coat is moving.

His gaze zeroes in on the movement, the little wiggle beneath Ryuji’s heavy jacket, and come to think of it, his hand is under that jacket, holding the thing up.

“What’s in your coat?” He makes eye contact with his boyfriend, who instantly looks away, as if guilty.

“Promise you won’t be mad?” He mumbles.

“I promise.” His worry as to the reasons why Ryuji’s late getting home is quickly melting into curiosity.

And that melts into adoration, when he pulls the littlest puppy he’s ever seen out from under his jacket.

Akira makes the tiniest gasp, covering his mouth. 

It's a mutt, obviously, maybe has some Jack Russell terrier in it? And maybe some Shiba Inu? Either way, it's the cutest thing he’s ever seen grace the planet with it's presence. 

“It was raining so hard, and.. I just couldn’t leave the little guy out in the cold, you know?” Ryuji admits, holding the puppy close to his chest. 

“Jeeze.. Hand him here, and go get changed. Or something. You’re gonna catch your death like that.” He warns, gently taking the puppy from Ryuji’s arms.

“Yeah, yeah, alright..”

He shuffles off to shower, leaving Akira to dry the puppy off, and wrap him up in the softest blankets they have.

\------

“So we have food, blankets, we can keep him in that basket, so..”

“Babe?”

Ryuji cuts off his quiet mumbles and ramblings, while he’s trying to figure out the logistics of keeping a dog here for a while until they find him a home.

“Yeah?” He looks up from his spot on the floor, where he’s setting up a nice bed for the puppy, to where Ryuji’s sitting on the couch, coddling said puppy in his arms.

“..can we keep him?” 

He asks, and oh god, both Ryuji and the puppy are looking at him and they’re giving him that look, which for lack of a better word could be described as puppy dog eyes..

He can’t say no to that.

Akira rubs at his eyes, sighing, and finally nodding his head.

“Yes! Thank you, babe, you’re the best!” Ryuji puts the puppy down on the couch, kneeling in front of Akira to give him a kiss.

They break away from each other, and Akira knows he looks fucking miserable, from the look on Ryuji’s face.

“What's wrong?”

He just sighs, rubbing at his face again.

“Morgana’s going to be so pissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> dog fluff
> 
> thank you to the pegoryu server for this idea and i hope you enjoyed dog, please tell me what you think!!


End file.
